


The Body Of The Butterfly

by orphan_account



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Paranormal, Romance, Twincest, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only those pure of heart, mind, body and magic may take the throne, for the two young princes this is the ideal to always be upheld, but when there are harrowing stories of a bitter fight for the throne between two brothers of ancient history, will the two of them be allowed to co-exist?</p><p>And are there more sinister players lurking under the surface of this game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Of The Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Not abandoned, but I haven't worked on this in months so it'll be very slow.
> 
> Warnings, Ratings and Pairings are all subject to change.

Simone wasn’t sure if this was supposed to hurt this much. Surely if the survival of a species rested on something it would have been more sensible for the goddess to have made it painless. She could forget painless, at this moment she would settle for anything less than agony. She remembered her own mother talking about the trials of childbirth and how it allowed for a woman to understand the hard work and sacrifice necessary for being responsible for the miracle of life. Simone was fairly certain that her mother was just gloating that she wasn’t going to have to go through this again.

The physician was chanting softly beside her head, it was a prayer of safety that Simone knew was commonly spoken to a woman in the final throws of her labour, but right now it was making her want to rip the stupid man’s head off. What did he understand of it all?

And then it stopped. The whole world stopped, the sound of her child was beautiful. Her child was beautiful, tiny and blond and healthy. This was her reward for all her efforts. Her smile was wide as Jorg was called in and he was given the boy to hold in his arms. “Our prince,” Jorg said softly, stroking the delicate skin of the fussing and whimpering boy “We shall present him to our subjects, you rest here my love.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her damp temple and left the room with his firstborn son. As he left she felt another hit of pain to her stomach, and screamed once more. “It’s alright,” the physician said, “it’s just the after birth, it shall pass quickly.”

Simone, however, was not so sure.

***

Jorg was a happy and proud man. In this moment he felt he could feel no more pride and joy, for fear of bursting. He had his heir, and eventually this baby would become the crown prince. Jorg could already see the symbol of the royal household beginning to shine in gold on the tiny palm of the prince’s right hand. He had never witnessed such an event before and it was a wonder to see how the new life was literally drawing all the magic towards it, breathing it all in. Jorg could see the sparks of colour in his son’s very breath.

He stepped onto the balcony to speak to those citizens who were awaiting news, some were messengers who would cry the good tidings throughout the land but it was his job to deliver this first message. “People of Amhran” he began, commanding the silence of his people within seconds, “We present your heir, Prince Thomas the blessed.” 

“Huzzah for our good prince!” Called one of the crowd in jubilation, and the noise began the sound of huzzahs interspersed with cries of ‘long live The King’ followed him into the castle, he smiled to himself. The presenting of the royal heir was a necessary task, but he felt almost certain that his restless son was going to be far happier in the arms of his mother than exposed to the cold chill of this September night, even though it would surely would warm up before long.

There was another scream though that didn’t cause Jorg to be joyous; the cry was from Simone. He loved his wife so dearly and he had heard often of women for whom the trials of labour were too much to bear and had succumbed to childbed fever. He had been so certain upon seeing Simone that she was not one of those women, but now all certainty was gone.

He clutched Tom to him and entered the room as swiftly as he could in time to hear a high pitched cry sound from both his first born son and another being. The physician held another life whilst Simone wept.

“My lord,” he said, with the slight stutter of a man who feared the recompense of wrath, “it appears that you have sired another son.”

This would complicate things, was Jorg’s initial thought, and then he berated himself for it, a son was a son and he was blessed with two of them. He would have to call upon the goddess for wisdom and guidance on what to do in this matter, but it did not make this day any more special. “Lay him in the crib then.” Jorg instead instructed, “I doubt he wishes to be held by you in this moment.”

“Yes, Sire.” The old man said putting the baby down as though it would burn him, the small boy was still crying as was Thomas and Jorg felt instantly that the two of them must be together; their natural aura was intertwined as closely as the magic of any man and wife he had seen. He could feel it vibrating in the air. Putting Tom in the cradle beside his twin Jorg was not surprised, but still enchanted to find that both of them were at once in silent sleep.

“I’m sorry,” Simone whispered softly, tears running down her face, they were no longer the tears of joy that Jorg had hoped to see, but tears of worry and shame. He understood why she might feel this way, but she thought that her reaction was unnecessary, he himself had had a brother after all and they had turned out just fine.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for my love.” He said wrapping her in his arms, “This is a happy day; the happiest of days.” They were well blessed and he would not fear the future even with the fears of the past.

Her face turned soft again and she looked towards her slumbering sons, “It is, isn’t it?” she said letting herself no-longer be troubled. Time had moved on since that dark period of history, and no longer would Jorg stand by and let people think that the royal family having more than one son was a curse. It was a double joy, not a sorrow. “What shall we name him?” Simone asked finally unable to take her eyes off her newborn children in the way that only young mothers could.

“Wilhelm” Jorg said without need for deliberation, taking the second name intended for Thomas and giving it to his second son, “They shall have one name each and share their love to the whole kingdom.”

***

“Bi!” Tom shouted loudly giggling in the adorable way that was known only to toddlers. At the age of three his mastering of language was not profound, but almost complete for all intents and purposes. “I slided the juice!” he finished (Or at least that is what Bill understood of Tom’s communications, any adult listening would have no doubt heard more gobbledegook than real language) and Bill was awed.

Tom had been displaying random bursts of magic for a couple of days now, but Bill was yet to do the same. He was worried that he would never catch up to his brother; his brother was the older one, the special one. He had his pretty mark that Bill didn’t have.

Bill didn’t mind though, not really, if anyone deserved the pretty shiny picture then it was Tom. Bill’s thoughts weren’t too well formed at this age, but he well knew that Tom was really cool and really special. One day he would learn just how special Tom was, to the whole kingdom and not just him, but for now they were in their own blissfully innocent bubble.

“Bi, try?” Tom asked, holding the cup out in chubby little hands “you move the juice.”

He put it on the floor (for that was the closest available surface he could reach without using his hands to climb) and sat down with the cheerful gracelessness of a toddler next to it.

Shaking his head Bill sat across from Tom anyway looking at the goblet, he wasn’t good like Tom with moving things. Tom had moved lots of things, almost as many things as Bill had fingers, though he kept forgetting how many that was exactly. It was lots though, lots and lots, Bill couldn’t even move one thing. Tom had faith in him though and because of that Bill was willing to try.

Bill focused really hard and tried to move the cup, even if it fell over that would be okay because it would mean that he could do something and something was infinitely preferable to nothing, but nothing was happening, and Bill could see Tom moving his hand towards the cup. “Don’t move your hand, Tom.” The younger twin said furrowing his eyebrows determined.

“I’m not.” Tom said as though in awe of his own fingers.

Bill’s half-thoughts were focused so intently on the marks on Tom’s hand and why Tom had them when Bill didn’t (after all the boys looked exactly the same in every other way), that his fledgling magic was starting to will Tom’s hand open without his realising, as the two watched on in fascination Tom was determinedly trying to close his hand and Bill was forcing it to open. The juice was all but forgotten and they played. It was like a game of tug of war between the two of them and it wasn’t long before they were giggling.

“I can do it too Tom!” Bill exclaimed making sure that his twin entirely understood what was going on.

The two of them stayed in their own little world for what could have been minutes or could have been hours when Simon came through the door. “Mama, mama, mama!” Tom babbled excitedly.

“Look!” Bill explained and then focused as hard as possible on Tom’s hand wrinkling his little nose in concentration.

Simone wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to be understanding from this until she saw that Tom was moving his hand like a butterfly, his fingers gently fluttering opened and closed, “are you doing that Bill?” she asked looking at her younger son, with a pride that was masking the inklings of concern she felt.

“Lunch will be ready soon okay sweethearts?”

“Yes, Mama.” The two of them said stopping their little game to look at her in perfect unison.

She smiled a warm reassuring smile at the two and walked out of the nursery again face dropping and body slumping as soon as the door closed behind her. She had to find Jorg and soon.

***

Jorg was in his chambers when Simon came in face ashen and scared; she spent most of her time looking scared these days. He hoped that she would understand one day that there was no reason to be scared. The boys were kept away from all outside influences as per tradition and he had met no two people who cared as much about each other as these two did, even at this young age.

Then again the stories said the same of those princes as well; that they were inseparable until that time came...

He was here to reassure his wife however, and not to make her more worried that she already was, she was a wonderful mother to the two but Jorg often worried that she was beginning to be under strain from all the talk from the kingdom. They had never presented Bill to the crowds as he had Tom, but word was out of a second son and it made the population nervous, as though Bill was an explosion waiting to happen.

“He can do magic, Jorg.” Were the first words to be uttered by Simone as she swept into the room, this confused Jorg; it wasn’t exactly new news and certainly not news to be shocked by, especially not worried by. Magic was the norm in this kingdom, especially for someone like Tom.

“He has displayed magic before, it’s perfectly normal for a child bearing the mark, my love. He grows into his powers early so that he may rule the kingdom with wisdom past his years. This is a good thing.”

She shook her head frown still on her face, “I speak not of Tom, but of Bill.” She said in a hushed whisper as though for fear the walls themselves would be listening.

“How did you come to this conclusion?” Jorg asked a little reserved on the whole matter, Simone took to worrying about Bill more than was necessary.

“I saw it with my own eyes. Bill was opening Tom’s hand as though it was a game.”

“Be reasonable Simone, I’m sure that Tom was playing along to make Bill feel better. Anyone could see that Bill had been upset by Tom’s displays of magic, the two of them are tightly bound.”

“It is not some flight of fancy Jorg and I won’t have you treating me like it is. I know what I saw; Bill was definitely using magic.”

He shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to make as much of this as Simone was. The twins wouldn’t be like the legends, not his sons. “Growing into his powers early then.” He concluded dismissively.

“Eleven is early.” she exclaimed loudly, “Twelve is early. This is beyond that, you must see Jorg.”

“He is of royal blood, he will develop ahead of normal children.”

Simone’s exasperated sigh said all it needed to, “When did Jost come into his powers?” she asked.

“At thirteen, as is to be expected, but Simone...”

“This is my point, Jorg. Bill is not doing as is to be expected. His development is abnormal, even you must concede that. I fear for them.”

Jorg stood to face his wife. His face was like thunder at the notion that their children were some strange beings worthy of fear, “Fear for them, or fear of them?” he asked voice stern and hard.

Placing placating hands on the King’s shoulders she spoke softly, “For them, my love; they are my sons; always for them.” instantly Jorg’s demeanour changed in the way that only Simone was able to make him, gently brushing his fingers along her cheekbone. “But, Jorg,” she continued, “what do we do?”

“There is nothing we need to do,” he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead, “we will do what has always been done and everything will be fine. You shall see.”

And as he spoke those words he hoped with all that he was that he was right, for he knew not what else to do.


End file.
